


"I love you Daron but I want Serj so die now"

by REMBENERME321



Series: There is no Beginning... No Middle... No End... [2]
Category: System of a Down (Band)
Genre: Atlantis, Car Sex, Decapitation, Gay Sex, M/M, Midquel, No connection to real-world events, Underwater Sex, Yandere, Yandere!Shavo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REMBENERME321/pseuds/REMBENERME321
Summary: This is not the next installment. There is no middle...I was invited over to Daron's place for a visit with him and his distant cousin but then... Oh god!They're... they're all dead... How could this......Where am I... Shavo...?"I see you're finally awake Serj... I wanna do something with you..."
Relationships: Daron Malakian/Shavo Odadjian, Serj Tankian/Shavo Odadjian
Series: There is no Beginning... No Middle... No End... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974454
Kudos: 1





	"I love you Daron but I want Serj so die now"

Serj woke up to the ice cold water covering his skin. He was unbothered by this however, and rose up out of the tub, He grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around himself when he suddenly noticed something on the sink. He grabbed it: It was a note.

Dear Serj,

Thanks for the sex. Would you like to come over to my place soon? One of my cousins will also be there. You don't have to come in wearing anything fancy or anything. Just come over and chill a bit.

-Daron

This looked interesting. Serj placed the note back down and went to his room to go get changed.

...

Serj was now standing outside Daron's house, which was on an island somehwere in the pacific coast. He knocked on the door. It wasn't long before the door was pulled open and Daron welcomed him in. He stepped inside into the living room, where Daron's cousin Liza, who was mentally retarded, was "sitting" on one of the couches.

"HAAAAAAAAAI SREJ :3!!!111!" She greeted.

Serj waved back at her. He sat down on the other couch and Daron took a seat next to him soon after.

"I orderd some pizza for us it should be here soon. Could you go outside and wait for it for a bit and bring it in?" Daron asked. Serj nodded in reply and got up and exited the house.

Outside on the other side, Shavo drove his car out of the ocean and parked near the house. He was about to make shit take place. He hopped out of the car and ran inside the house. He peaked through one of hte doors and noticed Liza sitting on the couch so he filled her head with bullets and she died. Darpon however didn't know she was dead now because he was in another room. Shavo exited the room and ran out into the hallway. He opened one of the doors and Daron was in his room doing a thing.

"Oh, hi Shavo! What are you-" Before he coudl finish however, he ran up to him and planted a kiss. They pulled each other close as they entangled themselves within their mouths, and their bodies started to get hot with lust. 

Soon, Shavo pulled himself away from him and replyed "I just wanted to see you again. Wanna have sex?"

Daron nodded. He pulled down his pants and pulled Daron up by the ass, placing him down onto his rod. He moaned as he felt the flesh stick go deeper up his ass and tehy snuggled together like penguins in the cold. Their warm wet exhales filled the room as their moans kept at a consistent place alnog with the slow, calm thrusts. 

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaa... I... Shavo I...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" and just like that, they both shot out their warm, white liquids out into the warm air. Daron kept himself held on to his chest as he let out his warm gasps for air near his collarbone "I... I love you Shavo..."

"I love you Daron but I want Serj SO DIE NOW!!!!!!" and he pulled a knife out and stabbed him in the back and Daron was dead. He dragged his body out into the living room laying next to Liza's and he exited through the back door.

...

There was no pizza so Serj walked back in the house "Daron? The pissa'z taking a while do you want me to go get some from ou-" But stopped once he noticed the grisley site. Both Daron's and Liza's bodies were spread out dead and blood was every where. Serj was horrified. This couldn't be. This CAN'T be. He bent down onto the floor and bursted into tears.

"THIS IS PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried out in anguish and agon. The mourning didn't last for long however as suddenly...

*WHACK*

...

Serj woke up in a confused haze. Once it ceased however he looked down and noticed his complete lack of clothes. Before he could react to this however he noticed someone sitting in the dront friver's seat he turned around to the back it was... SHAVO!?!?!?

"I see your awake Serj." he said. He wasn't wearing anything as well his dick was a hard wodden plank.

"SHAVO?!?!?! Did you seriosly kidnap me!? Where the hell am I?!?!"

"Where on the cliff above the Lost City of Atlantics." he pointed down at the city. It was a large beautiful utopia of shining gold that cod be seen from hundreds of miles away and peaceful civilians carrying on with their average lives under teh see. He turned back to him and said lustilly "I brought you here for somethin... So we could sex."

Before he had time to response he crawled over to him and wrapped his hands around his bakc. He was silenced by him pressing his mouth against his and instertng his tongue. He gave in to the pressure and did the same as they wrapped their arms aroind ouch eather as their sticks got hard and wet. Afer a while Shavo pulled a way from him and pulled the window down for a moment letting the water flow onto his pistill before closing it back up.

He placed the tip of his dinger near the rim of his ass before ramming the entire thing in Serj moaned out into the havens as the heat down below intensnified. He rewrapped his hands arond Shavo's back as he pounded his atomci missel deeeepr up him up his soft warmness and the heet continued into intensify untill it was at lava heat. By that point the thrusting fadded into endless pounds up his body and their maons infested the entire car like a infestation of rats in a adamboned house.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" that was the moan that confirmed the concluison as Shavo's milk filed his insides and sum spilled onto car seat as he pulled out nad Serj was left in gasps for aitr.

Shavo reached into the front and pulled out his clothes throwed them over to his seat and he managaed to pull it al back on moments before the fainted. He pulled the window in the back back down and crawled back into the back. He grabbed onto his unconscious body and tossed it out into the sea where it

a s c e n d e d

back up into the bright, shinig surface. Shavo tunred back over to the controls when he noticed... oh... oh shit! He had barley any time to react before the car fell and came tumbling down tunbling down tumbling doooowwwwwwnnnn. The car tubmled down and rolled up a ridge where it did a backflip above the city of Atlantis. Everyone looked up and painic unsued they were scremaing and praying to the grekk gods of Oloympics and crying in tears as they all wished they could turn back time!

No one wanted to die a virgin ether so they all started to havbe sex with the nearest people on the streets and a orgy ensured. Abovbe the panic the car was spinnin everywhere and Shavo was getting knocked all over like a pinball as it was about to land onto a nukleear powr plant sysdytem thing. Soon enough the car landed directly onto the power plabt Sahvo was decapititiated by a iron pole crane thing moments before it hit the nuclear reactor and then-

*KAPBLOEYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

...

On the surface, Serj woke back up on the coast of Daron's island. He rose up and walked over to his car. As he started it and droved off the Island, the tip of the iceberg of a huge explosion down below shot up.

It keeps happening... There is nothing in the middle...

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an accurate depiction of my thoughts on Shavo as a person or anyone else in the story.


End file.
